The present invention is directed to bicycle computers and, more particularly, to a bicycle computer that has diagnostic modes.
Display devices for displaying various types of data for bicycles, such as the bicycle speed, distance traveled and transmission gear, are frequently attached to bicycles. Display devices capable of displaying such a variety of parameters are equipped with switches for switching the type of parameter displayed and indicating the start and stop of measurement. The display device is also often detachably attached to the bicycle, with the switches often being integrally provided with the display device. It is known that the bicycle computer is easier to operate when these switches are disposed on lever brackets, such as brackets for fixing brake levers to the handle bar as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,892.
In the past, to determine whether such display devices were functioning properly, the display device had to be attached to the bicycle, signal lines had to be connected to the various sensors and manually operated switches, and the bicycle had to be operated while the shifter or the like was operated. When the display device was not operating properly, it was no easy feat to determine the cause of the trouble, which could have been caused by malfunctioning of the display means of the display device (liquid crystal display panel, light-emitting diode display panel, and the like), malfunctioning of the data processing means such as the CPU or the like inside the display device, or malfunctioning of the various sensors or the various signal lines from the sensors.